


The One Who Possesses the Dagger

by Cinnie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark One's Dagger, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King George, with the help of the blue fairy, got ahold of the Dagger, now he lords over all with the Dark One as his servant, and no one can stop him Can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Possesses the Dagger

Rumpelstiltskin despises his so called ‘master’ with venom even he found shocking. The man has ruined everything, he had Regina killed, and allowed the shepherd boy to marry Snow already, even having command of Rumpelstiltskin’s power, he could not bring ‘James’ back to life. So now David rules with Snow.

Rumpelstiltskin rages at times, his plans in tattered ruins. No Regina means no curse, and his gift of foresight, mostly hidden from George, has told him he will never cross worlds now.

He might had tried using Cora for the plan, but she tried to return from Wonderland and with George’s order of ‘kill her’ ringing through his head, Cora discovered just how insignificant even her power was in comparison to his.

King George may have been a good king once, though never truly a good man, but commanding the Dark One changed him for the worst. All he is now is a greedy, spiteful creature with only the outward appearance of a man and Rumpelstiltskin, bound forever in his service thanks to that floating jelly fish the Blue Fairy.

He hates the Blue Fairy too, but she’s pretty busy hating herself for telling George how to seize the dagger in the first place.

The kingdoms are in ruins, while George’s madness grows steadily more profound. Nothing can be done, everyone says, until to the surprise and shock of all, something _is_ done.

George calls for Rumpelstiltskin in front of the court as always, showing him off like a trained monkey, only this time, Rumpelstiltskin is startled to feel no compulsion to obey the order.

Instead he finds himself turning away from George, ignoring the man’s increasingly desperate shouts and comes to a stop near Sir Maurice, who looks pale, poor man had come to court to beg the King for his wife’s life, for Rumpelstiltskin’s aide in saving her and his new born son .

The King had scoffed, pointing out that if Maurice died with not but a daughter to his name, then his lands would revert to the crown, the loathsome man even made mention of marrying little Lady Belle himself, looking amused by Maurice’s steadily whitening face.

To Rumpelstiltskin’s surprise, when he kneels, it is not to the petrified looking Maurice, but to the tiny little girl beside him. Lady Belle is not but four years old, but canny and clever already and, Rumpelstiltskin grins, she’s holding his dagger.


End file.
